


Miraculously 54 Card Prompt Shuffle!

by Bookworm16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Idea I had on a walk so we'll see where this goes!, but feel free to use it if you feel like!, deck of cards, prompts, tags to be added later...probably, this is really more of a writing challenge for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: A series of 54 prompts that may or may not end up relating to one another.So I got this idea on a walk, take a deck of cards and shuffle them up really well. After that flip the first card over. Write a short story for your fandom that somehow incorporates that card.For example: 9 of Spades = 9 people in the class go gardening.I did come up with a few other rules to keep things from being really samey.1. After you use a prompt idea you can't repeat it (e.g. # of people in the class go gardening)2. If stories are going to intersect the cards that are related to them have to be related somehow (e.g. same color card, same suit, even w/ even)3. 54 cards = 2 Jokers and Jokers are wild so you can ignore the first two rules with Jokers and Jokers only.4. One card a day





	1. Card list

This is like the table of contents, so please feel free to skip to any chapter you feel like as they are written or skip over some altogether!

 

Day 1: 8 of Hearts

Day 2: 7 of Clubs

Day 3: 4 of Diamonds

Day 4: 4 of Hearts

Day 5: King of Spades

Day 6: 10 of Hearts

Day 7: Ace of Clubs

Day 8: 9 of Clubs

Day 9: 7 of Hearts

Day 10: Jack of Hearts

Day 11: 10 of Diamonds

Day 12: Jack of Spades

Day 13: Queen of Clubs

Day 14:

Day 15:

Day 16:

Day 17:

Day 18:

Day 19:

Day 20:

Day 21:

Day 22:

Day 23:

Day 24:

Day 25:

Day 26:

Day 27:

Day 28:

Day 29:

Day 30:

Day 31:

Day 32:

Day 33:

Day 34:

Day 35:

Day 36:

Day 37:

Day 38:

Day 39:

Day 40:

Day 41:

Day 42:

Day 43:

Day 44:

Day 45:

Day 46:

Day 47:

Day 48:

Day 49:

Day 50:

Day 51:

Day 52:

Day 53:

Day 54:


	2. 8 of Hearts

Marinette stood frozen in the darkness. She had never seen anything like this before, and that was saying something when you are a former superhero. Standing in front of her were eight almost exact copies of herself.

It must have been the work of an Akuma. (But that's impossible, a voice whispers to her in the back of her mind, The butterfly brooch has been rescued for months!)

They were all dressed in various things she'd worn in the past and at various stages in her life, but they were all still clearly her. Finally, the one dressed as Ladybug took a small step forward to speak to Marinette directly. "I know this is all unexpected and hard to understand, but you have to know that this isn't an Akuma or a dream."

"Then what is this?!" Marinette demanded a tad hysterically.

The Ladybug themed hero hesitated, "I'm not sure we can tell you just yet, but please understand that whatever you see and learn from here on out... You at least have eight people on your side." With that, the eight other Marinette's faded into the black, just as the black began to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	3. 7 of Clubs

Chat Noir could feel his exhaustion through his drunken stupor. But he ignored it and flagged the bartender for another glass of whatever he was drinking. Through the haze of alcohol, Chat tried to remember where he was. It was some club that was opened late and didn't ask too many questions, which right now, sounded absolutely wonderful to the twenty-three-year-old superhero. Hesitantly, the man behind the bar approached the cat-themed superhero. When he was standing in front of Chat, he asked, "You seem pretty out of it pal, maybe you should call it a night?" Chat laughed humorlessly.

"Ya know, you must be the uh-" he had to do a quick count on his fingers to remember, "-the seventh person in this club to say that to me."

"Well, maybe we're all concerned for our favorite superhero getting alcohol poisoning. Now come on, this is the biggest cliched to do in a club, tell me all your sorrows." The Bartender half-joked, he didn't expect the superhero to actually do it, as he refilled the empty glass.

"I've just found out that the person I spent the better part of my teenage years trying to please and gain their attention and approval, is also the same person who has tried to kill me and m'lady on multiple occasions. So if you don't mind, I'm going to continue drowning my pain in booze." Chat said with a half growl. The young man behind the bar was shocked.

"Pardon my English Chat Noir, but shit. It sounds like your dad is Hawkmoth!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	4. 4 of Diamonds

Chloe and Marinette stared at each other in bewilderment. Between the two sat four brilliant glowing red diamonds. It had been a regular day for the two highway robbers. They hadn't even planned to do anything particularly nasty that day. Then there was a bright flash of light and suddenly a small fortune was sitting in their laps, literally! Normally something like this would have sent them both into a victory dance for several hours. But something about the glowing crystals sent sparks of warning through them, and they had lived on the wrong side of the law long enough to trust their guts.

"What do we do?" Marinette asked as she rubbed her hand across one of the diamonds. Chloe picked one up curiously to inspect it.

"Normally I'd say take them into the nearest town and live the rest of our lives in comfort." Then she sat it back down and tossed the other back and forth between hands, "But seeing as these were magically dropped on us, I'm all for dropping them over the side of a bridge and never speaking of it again."

Moving into a more comfortable position, Marinette considered what her friend suggested. "What if they come back?"

"So you want to keep them?" Chloe asked, taken aback. Marinette wasn't usually one to ignore such ominous signs.

"I don't think we should keep them of course! They have bad luck written all over them. But maybe we could pass them off onto someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Whoever we come across first."

"Have I ever told you I like your style?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	5. 4 of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone mentioned is at least twenty

It was always the four of them looking up to her. Chat Noir, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Rena Rouge. Of course, their admiration took different forms. Chat Noir saw her as the only person he would ever fall in love with (And while that had changed over the course of the years, and he did fall for another amazing girl, Ladybug would always be his first love). Carapace saw an older sister that he could rely on. Queen Bee looked at Ladybug and saw the kind of person she wanted to be someday. And Rena Rouge saw Ladybug as the perfect superhero, always saving the day and never letting the fights get to her. To them, Ladybug was always just a step ahead, had the perfect plan for whatever mess they got themselves into, she never made mistakes that couldn't be reversed. So that's why when they were all contacted and told to meet her at the Eiffel Tower in two hours, they could only assume something truly terrible had occurred. But even with such fear in their hearts, they all showed up ready for a fight.

They expected a fight scene, Ladybug holding back multiple Akuma or a hostage situation that she needed their help in defusing. Not Ladybug standing by a table set for five with a gentle smile on her face. They didn't expect to see her laugh and tell them all to sit down, because the food was getting cold.

So they sat, and they ate. Every now and then, someone would try and start up a conversation, but the atmosphere was just too tense. Finally, Ladybug sighed, "You're all probably wondering why I called you here right?"

Four very energetic heads nodded in agreement. "Well, there's no easy way to say this... I'm going to have to stop being Ladybug for a little while..." The uproar was immediate. They all understood now, why she had wanted to wait until there wouldn't be any people.

"Why?!" Rena Rouge demanded, looking closely at her leader. Queen Bee must have noticed something off as well because she too began inspecting Ladybug. The red and black spotted hero carefully wrapped her arms around her midsection and it was like a switch had been flipped. The fox heroine and bee heroine immediately began ushering her towards a chair, telling her that she shouldn't be on her feet for too long.

"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Carapace asked after he noticed their new found concern over her well-being.

"I agree with Carapace, the two of us are pawsibly the most confused ones here." Chat added frowning, at the fact that the new heroes knew more about Ladybug's problem than he did.

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge looked at the two guys like they were morons. "Ladybug is pregnant, alley cat. Of course, she won't be working as a heroine."

And that was the day four hearts broke, repaired themselves and then exploded from excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	6. King of Spades

Gabriel Agreste was often seen as a cold and unfeeling man who rarely left his home after the disappearance of his wife. What few people besides his assistant Nathalie knew was that he often enjoyed dabbling in the art of cards. So maybe that's why he thought of the amazing idea to Akumatize a poor card player, named Michael, who just never seemed to catch a lucky break. Until one day, he played against Gabriel, and actually managed to win a decent amount, until the fashion mogul stopped letting the sap win and took back all the money

"King of Spades," Hawkmoth began, "You have been cheated out of your hard-won winnings and want to take revenge against the one who has wronged you. I can give you that power, all I ask in return is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth." With an evil laugh, King of Spades launched himself out across Paris in search of Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug and Chat Noir. As he went, he turned any he saw into his faithful card minions.

It didn't take long before our favorite two superheroes were on the rooftops observing the damage. "Am I the only one getting serious Alice in Wonderland vibes, m'lady?" Chat Noir asked.

"No, those minions of his, certainly have a Wonderlandian theme to them. Maybe he's a fan of the work and someone bashed it in front of him?" Ladybug suggested. Chat laughed, and the two teenaged superheroes leaped down into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	7. 10 of Hearts

Lila Rossi had suffered ten heartbreaks in her life.

The first when she was four years old and her grandmother died. Up until that point, Lila had lived with the kind old woman, her parents busy with embassy work and didn't want their child to feel neglected.

For nine years Lila would live with that single heartbreak until the first boy she had ever liked shattered her heart in a whole new way. They had gone on a few dates, and Lila had even had her first kiss with the boy. But then she discovered that he had had a girlfriend the whole time and was using Lila to cheat. That was her second heartbreak. (Incidentally, this boy would be the awakening of her lying tendencies as she spread rumors about him, and even told his girlfriend a version of events that ended up with the couple going their separate ways.)

Six months later, her heart would suffer it's third break, by a tragedy in the family. Her parents were getting divorced.

Her fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh heartbreaks all had to do with one boy. Adrien Agreste.

The first was when Ladybug outed her in front of him, and she saw her chances with a model slip down the drain.

Then, nearly a semester later, when he did everything he could to get out of sitting with her and sit with that little pest Dupain-Cheng instead.

The sixth was when he pushed her away after that ridiculous Oni-chan incident. (But she ended up getting an even better in with his father so there was still hope.)

Finally, the last heartbreak caused by Adrien Agreste, was when they were nineteen, and Gabriel Agreste said that he would arrange for the two of them to start dating. Adrien, for the first time in his life apparently, stood up to his father and said that he would not break up with his girlfriend and start dating someone else, just because his father told him to. And Lila saw that determination in Adrien's gaze and it shattered her heart all over again.

Heartbreak number eight happened ten years later, after Lila had moved back to Italy and on from her connections in France. Lila was engaged to a wonderful man who made her feel like she didn't need to lie anymore. They were even going to have a baby. Lila had never been more excited. Then, the day she was going to tell him that she was pregnant, he was hit head-on by a drunk driver. He died on impact.

Lila would later give birth to a healthy baby girl. She would love her daughter more than she thought possible, and the day they got home, Lila would swear that she would protect her daughter from all harm. This is what, eighteen years later, would be the cause of her ninth heartbreak. As her daughter, fed up with the overprotective nature she had lived with for her whole life, left her and moved to China. A place her daughter had always wanted to visit. Watching her daughter leave her, Lila felt the weight she had seen in Gabriel Agreste many years ago when Adrien walked out of the house and never returned. 

Finally, five years later, Lila would suffer her final heartbreak. It would be the first time she saw her daughter since the young woman had left. And it was to introduce Lila to the man she intended to marry. He was the spitting image of his father, Lila would remember that face for the rest of her life, except for his eyes. His eyes were that of his mother. The first words out of the man's mouth sealed her fate. "Hello, Mrs.Rossi! My name is Hugo Dupain-Cheng. I was hoping to ask for your blessing to marry your daughter." Holding back her tears, Lila had given her blessing, and mentally amended to herself, that Adrien Agreste (or Adrien Dupain-Cheng she supposed now) was the indirect cause of five of her heartbreaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	8. Ace of Clubs

"Hatter, you're my friend. So I'm going to say this one last time," Alix said as she spun to face the person who had been following her for the past twenty minutes and driving her insane the whole time, "Favorite of the Queen or not, I will use this club to pound you into next week if you don't shut up."

"But Ace! You always serve the most SPECTACULAR tea parties! How could I possibly stop talking about that!?" The Hatter complained.

"You could start by calling me Alix, instead of Ace all the time."

"You are one of the Royals top four! How could I not pay my respect?"

Alix scoffed, "You? Show respect? I didn't even know you knew the meaning of the word."

The Hatter was about to retort until one of the card guard showed up. "Ace of Clubs ma'am! The royal court has requested your presence. Immediately."

With a wink towards her friend, who looked someone had just ruined their favorite game, and a smug smile Alix replied, "Of course. Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	9. 9 of Clubs

The man ran as fast as he could, the rain came pouring down. Adrenaline rushing through his veins. He was almost to the intersection. Freedom was just within his reach. Suddenly his air supply was gone and he was yanked backward. A very un-manly scream was ripped from his throat, as the weight of another person landed on him. Then a voice spoke.

"Shh!" She whispered close to his ear, "We wouldn't want anyone to disturb us, now would we?"

Easing up on his shirt collar the shadowy person allowed him to catch his breath and ask, "Why are you after me?! Who are you?!" With a laugh, the girl flipped him over so that he could see her. Her blonde pixie cut, clear light blue eyes, and overly pink lipstick so meticulously applied to her smiling face. It was enough to truly terrify the man.

She laughed again, "Oh come now silly! You know why I'm here." Her cheery voice suddenly grew much colder, "We know what you've done. All the people you've hurt." Then she was cheery again. She was really starting to scare him with the mood shifts, "I'm just here to help you settle your debt with society!" The mysterious girl placed her head in her hand, "But you know, that second question. I guess I can answer that one for you."

As she was speaking, the man tried to wriggle his way out from under her. "No no Deary. Not yet." She said as she pinned him again. "You see, I am part of an organization called the Clubs." Before she could continue, he tried to use his weight to turn the tables. But it seemed she was expecting something like that and was able to use it to pin him against a nearby wall.

"Now that was just rude! And here I was answering your questions!" She pressed him a little harder into the wall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! Continue!" He gasped, feeling the bones in his arm pop.

The mysterious woman smiled. "That's better! Now. Where was I? Oh yes! I am part of an organization called the Clubs. But that's not really important right now. Is it?" She laughed a little. "No, I imagine you've got... bigger problems right now. So you can just call me Naoi of Clubs."

Thirty minutes later the man was dropped off like a pile of garbage in front of the nearest police station, unconscious and slightly bleeding. Ten minutes after that, she was making a phone call.

"Hey, Juleka? Yeah, it's me, Rose. I was just calling to tell you that I'll be home soon. No. No. Not tonight. Tomorrow most likely. I'll have a butt load of paperwork, but yeah. I can be home by tomorrow. I'll see you then! Love you too! Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoi means nine in Scottish Gaelic.
> 
> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	10. 7 of Hearts

Kwamis are a particular thing. When they are unattached to a human, they don't need food, or water, or rest, or... anything. Heck, even when they are attached to a human, they don't age, you can't kill them, and it's the devils work in hurting them. The only thing they need in this state of unattachment is the other Kwamis of their circle. Even when they share the same box, they may be of different circles, so there's a chance they don't actually speak with each other. Kwami of the zodiac circle are an example of this. They rarely speak to anyone not bonded to them. But if you want a truly perfect example of seven Kwami bonding all their hearts into one, well it's best you look at the circle of the Kwamis of Creation and Destruction.

Tikki the Kwami of Creation. One of the oldest beings in the known universe... and one of the biggest sweet tooths to ever exist.

Plagg the Kwami of Destruction. Real fun guy, if you don't mind the puns. Or the cheese addiction. Or his part in destroying at least two major civilizations. Or the fact that he takes his role as a cat way too seriously.

Wayzz the Kwami of Protection. Calm, collected and a little uptight. He was created shortly after Plagg, to make sure the humans and everything else were able to mostly survive Plagg.

Trixx the Kwami of Illusion. She's just as bad as Plagg with the puns, and loves to chase the others around for fun.

Pollen the Kwami of Subjection. She likes it when others do as she says. Or when they give her something to fiddle with. She likes puzzles.

Nooroo the Kwami of Transmission. He is actually much younger than most people think. Mix that with his inset timidness and Nooroo becomes very easy to manipulate. This makes the others very protective of him.

Duusuu the Kwami of Communication. Compared to the others she is the most protective of Nooroo. She always claims it's because of how similar they are. Duusuu is also much older than Nooroo. But don't say that to her face, she hates it.

Of course, they didn't all start out bonded to such an insane depth. It all started with two. Plagg and Tikki. Then Duusuu was added, they were a little at odds for a while but they all bonded swimmingly. When someone thought it was a good idea to put Illusions and Subjection together, that's when it got a little, okay a lot, squirrely. The first big fight between Pollen and Trixx nearly caused the collapse of their wonderful little world. Wayzz was added quickly after that, to put them in their own little bubbles if they got that feisty again. Finally, Nooroo was added and everything clicked into place.

The seven of them bonded to such a high degree that the other five were physically hurt when Nooroo was ripped away from them, and Duusuu tried to save him only to suffer the same fate. They were so close that Plagg and Tikki nearly had to be forced out, to go and fight against him. 

This is not a tale of superheroes or villains. This is a tale of two people desperate to bring the missing pieces of their family home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	11. Jack of Hearts

Carapace laughed as Officer Alya chased him throughout the city. It had been going on for months. Six months actually. He would nab some priceless object from some stuck up pretentious museum, and she would try and stop him or at the very least catch him. But tonight was different. Tonight he goaded her, made sure that she saw him on the rooftops and followed him.

After twenty minutes of letting her chase him, Carapace started to slow down, and started leading her where he wanted to go. Finally, he stopped altogether, Officer Alya right behind him.

Panting from the exercise, she said, "Carapace! You are under arrest for the robbery of... of...?" It was only then that she noticed something, "What did you jack this time, you silly turtle themed thief?" She sounded exasperated like she herself had grown to enjoy their game, and Carapace had to smile.

"I think you'll find miss Alya, that tonight I have pulled off my most important heist of all." Carapace turned around, and in two steps had her in a hug. Leaning down slightly, the turtle themed thief whispered in her ear, "Tonight, I have jacked your heart."

Even through his suit, Carapace could feel her blush. Before she had time to react though, he was gone leaving a single playing card behind. The jack of hearts

Alya allowed herself a small smile and a roll of her eyes as she looked at the card, before turning and walking back to the office. To the night air she said, "Happy six months. You stupid turtle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	12. 10 of Diamonds

Marinette is not someone who often obsesses over fancy or expensive objects. But hidden in a small box at the back of her closet is a bracelet that has never been worn. It is small, obviously meant for a child, and decorated with ten yellow diamonds.

The bracelet was the first and last gift Chloe had ever willingly given her. They had both been nine years old, and already had a small rivalry that would become the most epic frienemies story in the history of College Francoise Dupont. That day after school, Chloe had grabbed Marinette's arm and dragged her to a secluded spot and told Marinette while fiddling with the box, "Listen Dupain-Cheng, I don't like you and you don't like me. But you are...nice. So I have a deal for you."

Chloe handed the box over to Marinette, "This has ten real diamonds in it -"

"How did you get something like that?!"

"I whined until Daddy bought it for me, but that's not the point! I have a friend that really needs someone else to rely on. Here's the deal: The bracelet is yours and if in ten years you can become friends with him, and show him how to loosen up a little I will do my very best to be a lot... nicer to everyone."

Marinette looked at how badly the blonde was trying to keep from sneering and felt her little nine-year-old heart melt. "Tell you what Chloe. It can be like insurance. If I never meet your friend or can't become his friend, in ten years I'll give it back. And until then, the two of us will be absolutely normal."

"Deal."

And that is why, ten years later at age nineteen, Marinette and Chloe once again meet at the same secluded corner they had all those years ago. Marinette had the box in her hands. "I believe this belongs to you, Chloe." Marinette said as she handed over the bracelet.

"What utterly ridiculous nonsense are you talking about Dupain-Cheng? You and Adrien are practically dating at this point!"

Marinette smiled, "Not really, but that's not why I'm giving it back. Exactly ten years ago today, you promised that if I became friends with a mystery boy you knew, then you would try and become nicer. I think this bracelet is a wonderful reminder of the time you truly did want to help someone, just for the sake of making them happy." Chloe struggled to keep the smile from her face.

"Thank you...Marinette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya tomorrow!


	13. Jack of Spades

Nathaniel laughed as he ran from the palace guards, stray drops of paint flying from his paintbrush. Making a sharp left turn led Nathaniel into the royal gardens where he shed his floppy hat and overshirt, stuffing both into his bag along with his painting supplies, and picking up an extra spade some careless gardener had left lying around. Bending down allowed him enough cover that the guards didn't see him when they ran past.

And that is where Queen Rose and her personal guard Juleka found him nearly an hour later, weeding and planting random little trinkets he had in his pockets. "So does this make you the jack of all spades?" Rose asked smiling.

"Of course your majesty! What kind of royal jack would I be if I couldn't handle a little gardening?" Nathaniel replied standing up.

"The kind of royal jack that doesn't paint the faces of half the royal guard to look like animals for one." Juleka replied, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice. Nathaniel saw through her and laughed.

"But Kim looks good as a monkey!"

At that, even Juleka's serious nature couldn't stop the smile and laughter that followed. "You'll have to tell him that yourself when he gets here."

Nathaniel gives a mock horrified gasp before grabbing his things and giving a quick bow to his friends, "Well then your majesty, I believe I've got a date with the palace halls to keep. I'll see you if they catch me!"

And then he was off, running like a madman. Juleka smiled and looked at Rose, "Do you think we should tell him that his bag is leaving a trail for them to follow?"

"Knowing Nathaniel. He probably planned it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	14. Queen of Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/4 the way through the deck! Yay!

Marc swallowed nervously as he followed Sabrina through the halls. He'd only been at the school for a few weeks when she'd introduced herself to him, in the most abrupt and formal way possible. "Hello, Marc. I am Sabrina, and I have been tasked with bringing you to the Queen of Clubs. You will meet me at the front of the school at 4:00 sharp."

It was a disturbing way to meet someone, and no one he'd asked would tell him exactly what the Queen of Clubs was. So he waited at the front of the school, despite everything in him telling him to run as far away from the school as possible and never return.

The walk was surprisingly short as they came to a door at the other end of the building. Sabrina opened the door and ushered him in. As he passed he heard her whisper, "Good luck." which was the first even remotely kind thing she'd said to him. Then the door closed and Marc was alone with the other person in the room. She was intimidating even while sitting down, her face cold and impassive, almost like she had already come to a conclusion and had summoned (and he had been summoned, Marc had no illusions that this was an option for him) him there just to deliver the verdict. The young woman stood up extended her hand. For a fleeting moment, Marc wondered if she wanted him to kiss it. But then he realized it was a handshake and clasped her hand with his.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marc, I am Kagami Tsurugi. I am in charge of organizing most of the clubs of this school." Kagami gave him a pointed look, "It has been brought to my attention that you have yet to join a club."

"Uh yeah. I've been um... meaning to. But, uh, it's just been a bit uh hectic settling in." Marc said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagami nodded as if she had been expecting this. "Well as the 'Queen of Clubs' it is apparently my job to help you pick a club that you feel comfortable with."

It had been a really stressful day, so what Marc said next couldn't really be blamed on him, "Why are you called that anyways? It's really intimidating and no disrespect, but it fits you like scarily well." When he realized what had just come out of his mouth, Marc's face did it's best impression of The Scream.

To Marc's eternal surprise, a dozen highly trained assassins didn't immediately appear from the shadows to kill him for possibly insulting Kagami. In fact, the exact opposite happened. Kagami laughed. It wasn't explosive or loud or even a soft snort of disgust, but more a quiet chortle with a smile. "I think you are the first person who has asked me that so bluntly. It's refreshing." Marc noticed that Kagami's eyes got a little wistful when she started telling her story, "'Queen of Clubs' isn't the official title, in fact, I don't even remember what the official title is anymore. Either way, it was my first year working this position, and one of the older presidents gave started using it because I was a lot more strict than the one before me. Since then it's become more a term of endearment than anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
